d20npcsfandomcom-20200214-history
Prince Kerath Rempha, Leonal Pal2/Dervish11/Kensai10
This NPC is ECL 50, but only CR 27 via Upper Krust's "Character Levels give 2/3s CR" rule. This build uses a few house rules (such as changing energy immunity to energy resistance 50/100/150), as well as rules from the Immortal's Handbook. Prince Kerath Rempha, The IXth ECL 50 CR 27 Male Leonal Paladin 2/Dervish 11/Kensai 10 Lawful Good Large Outsider Init: +13; Senses: Listen +45, Spot +48; Darkvision 60 ft, low light vision Aura: Good, Protective (20 feet) Languages: Common AC: 53 (+10 Dex, +19 natural, +12 Armor, +3 Dervish, -1 size) or 57 w/protective aura, touch 22, flat-footed 40 Hit Dice: 19d8+2d10+10d10+11d10+714 (929hp -8blazefire = 921); DR 10/evil and silver Resist: Electricity/Cold/Fire 50, Sonic 10, Petrification +10; SR: 28 Fort +54, Ref +46, Will +48 Speed: 160 ft (32 squares), fly 90 ft (18 squares) Melee: Ragnarok +71/+71/+66/+61/+56 (4d6+41/19-20 x2) :or Dervish Dance +77/+77/+72/+67/+62 (4d6+47/19-20 x2) Base Attack: +39; Grapple: +72 Space 10 ft.; Reach 10 ft. Attack Options: Elaborate Parry, Pounce, Rake, Power Surge, Instill, Improved Grab, Dervish Dance 6/day, Roar 3/day, A Thousand Cuts 1/day, Smite Evil 1/day Special Actions: Detect Evil, Lay on Hands, Ki Projection, Withstand, Speak with Animals Spell-like Abilities (CL 10): :At Will - detect thoughts, fireball, hold monster, polymorph, wall of force :3/day - cure critical wounds, neutralize poison, remove disease :1/day - heal Abilities: Str 52 (39), Dex 30 (24), Con 46 (34), Int 28, Wis 27, Cha 38 (30) Bonuses: Str +21, Dex +10, Con +18, Int +9, Wis +8, Cha +14 Feats: Combat Expertise, Combat Reflexs, Dodge, Elusive target, Epic Reputation, Epic Skill Focus (Concentration), Epic Will, Great Intelligence, Improved Toughness, Martial Weapon Proficiency, Mobility, Penetrate Damage Reduction (Cold Iron), Planar Harbinger, Spring Attack (bonus) Weapon Focus (greatsword), Words of Creation Skills: Balance +73, Bluff +63, Climb +40, Concentration +71, Diplomacy +77, Disguise +14, Escape Artist +12, Gather Info +64, Heal +8, Hide+10 Intimidate +59, Jump +40, Knowledge (history) +21, (Nobility) +39, (Planes) +65, Listen +45, Move Silently +10, Perform (dance) +56, Ride +15, Search +19, Sense Motive +53, Spot +48, Survival +8, Swim +20, Tumble +62, Use Rope +10 Possessions: Ragnarok, Bracers of Relentless Might, Watchers Mark, Armor of the Celestial Battalion, Annulet of the Planeborn, Rod of Epic Splendor, Boots of Swiftness, Ring of Cold Immunity, Ring of Fire Immunity, Book of Keeping, Robe of Eyes, Rod of Alertness, Portable Hole, Golembane Scarab Details Smite Evil 1/day: +10 attack and +2 damage against evil creatures. Lay on Hands: Heal 210 hit points per day by laying on hands. Dervish Dance 6/day: for 22 rounds A Thousand Cuts 1/day: Double the number of melee attacks within a full attack. Elaborate Parry: +4 AC when fighting defensively. Movement Mastery: You may take 10 to avoid the effects of difficult terrain while tumbling, dancing, or jumping. Power Surge: Make a DC 15 concentration check to add +8 to str for 5 rounds, each additional use in one day increases the DC by 5. Instill: DC 10+allies HD to transfer points of BAB from Kensai to ally for one hour. Ki Warlord: In addition to social benefits, allies of Kerath within 30 ft gain +1 to attack rolls, will saves, and concentration checks (+2 if lawful). Ki Projection: +10 to Bluff, Diplomacy, Gather Info, and Intimidate. Withstand: A Kensai may substitute a concentration check for a reflex save. Roar 3/day: 60 ft cone as holy word +2d6 sonic damage DC 26. Artifact: Ragnarok Ragnarock is equivelent to a +10 Large Orichalcum-Alloy Adamant Souldrinking Greatsword of Speed. :Heed the words of Andvari, celestial. Recognize that this blade is of our own soul. This weapon is not an object, though you may feel its weight and grip its substance. Ragnarok is an event, a cosmic truth which none be they mortal god or Hiearch may escape. It is a law drawn from the fabrick of time and pulled into a bounded space. This weapon is everything that enables apocalypse, the death of not lives but times. Against each new foe it will change and grow into a more potent tool with which to sever life from its coil. It is Jormungand's venom, Fenrir's tooth, and a mistletoe sapling fine for dartmaking. With its every swing may be heard the echo of Heimdall's horn. On its edge, you will cut fate. Means of Destruction: Ragnarok the blade cannot be destroyed under any means known to man or god, though it is possible to banish the blade into an area where none may reach. Such places include the center of a black hole or the nexus of a sphere of ahnilation. The blade will become the event on its predetermined day, and on the morning after which is not, the blade will be no more. History Know this godling, when I roamed the Cosmos there were stars not yet born who have by now faded into glitter and dust. I have heard wisdom spill from the mouths of the Priminals like sweet water from Oceanus. When Talisid, the greatest of our kind called us into meeting to discuss the growing issue of Law and Chaos, I was chosen to lead they who journeyed into the presence of the Preceptor. The Serpent of Law was brilliant beyond my understanding, but it had not yet tempered itself with mercy. The Preceptor understood Justice but had not yet divined its own purpose. Under command of the eldest of Ursinals I played the part of ambassador to the Courts of Law. But when the time came to temper the soon to be Martyred Guardinials into creatures of Nirvana, I declined my privelage and sacrifice. The newley christned Archons would need a guide to keep them on their path. Thus, the martyrs were chosen, each gave their existance to be reborn as steps upon the Holy Mount, giving rise to the Plane of Celestia which would bridge Law and Purity as Arborea would bridge Chaos and Purity. I stayed with the Hebdomad for yeas beyond number, pefecting wills and studying the progress of Our Enemy, which stayed elusively just out of my grasp. I remember vividly our first encounter with the lower planes, a force of Tanarri and their Yugoloth mercenaries, or rather a contingent of Yugoloths and their puppet soldiers the Tanarri, came upon the silver shores of the first heaven. I was advisor to the grand general of Celestials armies at that time...Triel. We routed the fiends easily, and now that contact had been established I sided with the agressor Guardinials, agreeing that the fight must be taken to the lower planes themselves. Shaken, Prince Sevini and Talisid could not bring themselves to marshall us against the fiends..it was without the aid of Elysium that we descended Yggdrasil to make war with the children of the Bearn. I remember all to clearly the brilliance that shone from the Outlands, on that first day of our march, never before had such a force collected agaisnt a common enemy, Archon and Eladrin found mutual enemy enough to stop their petty bickering and make a differince. Our banner was glorious. On the first seven days of the campaign we proved unstopable, the fiends were spread against each other and the hammer of our own blows, we took the battle fully into the 3rd layer of Ghenna before we cracked under too much succcess. My BeneIshim advisors tell me a single Baernaloth appeared to direct the full foce of the lowe planar armies...they organized well enough to fight against us as a unified whole, and their eons of experience proved us to be no match for their collective effort. Bodies of gemstone and gold and light piled high within what would eventually be known as the Field of Nettles..it was there that our war turned. The first failure sprang many more, dissonance spread amongst our ranks as Eladrin and Archon, though sprung from the same source of purity, fell upon each other in petty bickering. Perhaps we should have been more thoughtful before diluting good with the essence of the border Forces. In any case, it is too late now to turn back. Our war carried on only three more weeks, we lost every foothold we ever gained. I think perhaps the fiends would have spread to encompass all of the Upper Planes if the Yugoloths had not turned them back to falling on each other. The greatest loss however was not in numbers, but in the heart of one of my dearest friends. In that war Triel's morale, his dedication to mercy, changed. He fell, and as he fell he took millions of brother and sister Archons with him. Baator swell in that moment, I could hear the Great Serpent Asmodeus even then. Mount Celestia terrified of the result of the battles and fall, denied the existance of both the war and its own shared history with Elysium. Zaphkiel had the gall to call me mad, ordered me entomed the very city I helped to build! I expected to rest within the heart of Yetsira until the Priminals returned to usher the multiverse into a golden age. Instead, I wake up to your mud-caked visage and ale stinking breath; rattaling your bone-box about this nonsense. The Powers created the heavens, alternate origions to the Planeborn, cosmic mandates? I would silence you where you stand for such blasphemy, if not for the ring of truth reflected not in your words but in the very land I stand upon. It as if the multiverse is a portraig from whome the artists signatures have been wiped, all trace of the Bearn and Priminal have left these worlds. Why have you brought me here, into a world that is not my own? ... You will forgive me if all this strikes me as too ironic, Talisid was right to monitor even the Powers of the Upper Planes, none of our number would sink to such depths for the sake of wisdom. Very well Aesir, I accept our contract. As forseen by the All-Father in the Well of Mimir I will take up your sword and slay this weaver of fates in your name. In return, once this affair is concluded you will return me to my proper Cosmos. Loki Grins, floating on air above my tomb, his cheeks spread wide as the gulf between the stars. :"Then we have a deal Celestial. One last thing, we're setting you up an anchor in the city of Melenam, not much but a simple shrine within one of our larger temples. Do watch over it carefully, if the shrine dwindles so too does your existence." That was ninety years ago, though it could pass in an eyes blinking for me above, the moments grow long here within the material realm. The honest respite and small miracles of this place have grown within me, I've even made a family while tending towards the easier duties. Everything changed once again, when we stoped hearing the voice of the All Father. I can feel it now, the growing storm and purpose for my awakening inches ever closer, as do the whispers that emenate from the blade. The apocalypse which I am mandated to throw myself against has come. Link to Janeko As a being sponsored by Loki, Conniver of All Fraud, he has on occasion done work for him beyond wielding Ragnarock at the fated time. One of these was to act against the mortal mage Janeko, who slew Loki's Mother in the name of the dwarven pantheon. When Janeko began raising the Hubris Mount, Loki sent many foes against him. One of these was Prince Kerath Rempha. Though they fought fiercely, they soon realized they were no true enemies, and after some proper introductions of history, Prince Kerath Rempha departed peacefully. Melenam, Aesgardian Redoubt Hearts Ease stands somewhere between the points of Road-house, shrine, and veteran hall for the Nordic Powers. A jewel shaped city sized structure, the marble and obsidian structure shimmers like a diamond as it floats on air just below a cyclopean leaf hanging from Ygdrasil. Inside, the strucuture has rooms, grand fountains, walls of still living Limbo on which portraits of stunning beauty and glorious battle continuosly change and inter-mix. It is the tradition of the Aesir to be welcoming to guests, thusly it is so in one of their very own Grand Halls. Cabinets of feasting fill every guest room, with conservatory, greenhouse and lake sized diving pools available at in all rooms. Space contracts or expands to fill its occupants. Speaking of occupants, it's not uncommon to see many thousands of variety of creatures resting within the Hall, even more may be found soliciting, trading, or simply enjoying the crowd in Melenam's Night and Day Market. Vylkaries, giants, and cosmic abominations can be seen hob-knobing with abyssal lords, factioners, fates, and or gods. Melenam however hides a deeper secret, the Grand Hall is no longer in possession of the Aesir. Taken by Ptah in a gambit with Thor over the worship of a small prime world Ptah, not entirely interested in running what equates to a cosmic tavern, allows the Aesir to rent the space but commands by force or persuasion to not turn away any guest to the structure (which of course galls the Aesir to no end). The current concierge/owner is staying at Loki's behest, though none can beg from him an answer as to the nature of his guest of honor. Perhaps the new guest has something to do with Odin's Silence...? Category:CR 27 Category:Low-Epic Category:Mid-Epic Category:Immortal's Handbook Category:Complete Warrior Category:Immortal Ages in Shadow Campaign